With advancement in science and technology, it has become increasingly difficult to monitor and manage computing systems. The computing systems generate a huge amount of log files on a continuous basis. The log files include information relating to a state of the computing systems, interactions between different components of the computing systems, and abnormality detected in the computing systems. For example, an application running on a computing system may generate a log file, and a person can refer to the log file during maintenance procedures or in an event of a failure. Each log file further includes one or more log events. A log event may be defined as a pre-defined message, such as a pre-defined alert message generated by an application running on a computing system, a process failure message generated by an operating system of the computing system, a disk overflow error message, and a network failure message. Analyzing the log events provides useful insights for monitoring and managing the computer systems, and also for identifying problems and source of the problems in the computing systems.